OC Contest: She'd Be California
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: I need OCs! Contest ends 7/24/11 Summary: Life in Los Angeles can be tough, especially when you're the new girl. When these four girls move to Los Angeles, to the Palm Woods, you know something's bound to go wrong.  CLOSED
1. OC Contest

Summary: Life in Los Angeles can be tough, especially when you're the new girl. When these four girls move to Los Angeles, to the Palm Woods, you know something's bound to go wrong.

_OC Form:_

Full name (first, middle, last):

Nicknames:

Appearance:

Style:

Celeb look-a-like:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Birthday:

Age:

_Background:_

Hometown:

Family:

Life story:

Dating history:

Fears:

Why they're at the Palm Woods:

_Favorites:_

Color:

Show:

Movie:

Book:

Band:

Food:

Animal:

Song:

_Other:_

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Preferred BTR guy (might not get them):

Ideas for drama:

_**Example:**_

Full name (first, middle, last): Alyx Storm Mason

Nicknames: Al, Storm

Appearance: medium curly blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, soft features, deep tan, barely noticeable scar on her left ear from a car accident

Style: is mostly covered up, but still stylish. She always wears her mother's locket. Mostly wears skinny jeans, Converse, graphic tees, Vans

Celeb look-a-like: Taylor Swift

Personality: doesn't like attention on her, prefers when others are in the spotlight, isn't very trusting, afraid to try new things, quiet, poetic, guarded

Hobbies: writing, drawing, people watching, reading

Birthday: February 29th, 1995

Age: technically four, due to leap years, but really 16

_Background:_

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Family: Aspen Mason (older sister, 17, singer/songwriter), Austin Mason (younger brother, Katie's age), Sheryl Lewis (aunt), Aimee Mason (mother, deceased), Kevin Mason (father, not in the picture)

Life story: Alyx's mother died in a car accident. Alyx was also in the car, and received her scar from the accident. After Alyx's mother died, her father became an alcoholic. He started abusing his children. Sheryl found out and filed for custody. After gaining custody, she moved Alyx and her siblings to Los Angeles, where Aimee and Sheryl grew up.

Dating history: Alyx has never dated. She's too shy.

Fears: thunderstorms (it was stormy when she got into the car accident), penguins (she had a bad experience with them when she went on a family vacation), being abandoned

Why they're at the Palm Woods: Alyx is an aspiring novelist/screenwriter

_Favorites:_

Color: red

Show: NCIS

Movie: The Notebook, The Last Song

Book: The Notebook, Harry Potter, anything by James Patterson or Carl Hiaasen

Band: Rascal Flatts

Food: she's a vegetarian

Animal: the kea, a bird that studies the puzzle before going directly for the right answer

Song(s): I'm Moving On by Rascal Flatts, Stand by Rascal Flatts, My Wish by Rascal Flatts, When The Sand Runs Out by Rascal Flatts, Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray, 100 Years by Five For Fighting

_Other:_

Likes: writing, drawing, admiring nature, country music

Dislikes: loud people, arrogant people, snobby people, people who disrupt her when she's working on something, pop music, BTR

Quirks: always carries around a notebook to write ideas for her novel/movie.

Preferred BTR guy (might not get them): James

Ideas for drama: if I tell you, then my plot would be given away, wouldn't it?


	2. No Reins

**I'm really sorry I took so long! The 24th was my birthday. And I spent seven hours on the phone the night before, trying to talk my best friend out of suicide. But she said there was nothing I could do to stop her from doing it, and hung up at three in the morning. I literally ran out of my house, in my pajamas and barefoot, and ran the two and a half miles to her house. She was home alone. She was almost dead when I got there. She's been in the hospital since. You can see how much I care about her. I spent my birthday in the hospital with my best friend, who tried to commit suicide. My mom almost killed me for disappearing at three in the morning and running barefoot in our town (there's glass and dangerous stuff all over the place). I didn't really focus on anything, and instead of going to summer school, I made my mom drop me off at the hospital every day. It's really upsetting when your best friend attempts suicide the night before your birthday.**

**Okay, moving on from that depressing subject, I didn't expect to get that many OCs. I expected to get three or four. Not NINETEEN. I loved all of them, so I decided to make this a series. Each of the OCs will appear somewhere in this story or the next one. Some OCs will be written off (sorry, but it has to be done). Some of the OCs will already be famous and at the Palm Woods, so if they appear in a chapter, I'll tell you who they belong to at the end of that chapter. To start off with, I chose five OCs. I wanted to create some love triangles.**

**Ava Linn Lopez -xOKissTheRain**

**Catalina Alexandra Born –BellaRose17**

**Leila Rose Mallow –xUndisclosed**

**Riley Ann Hainesworth –KendallSchmidt31**

**Ariana Rose Steele –jchamberz7**

Chapter One: No Reins

_**Leila POV**_

I walked into the Palm Woods with Kendice next to me. She was chattering excitedly and probably didn't notice that I wasn't paying attention.

"Kendice, will you please shut up?" Thomas asked. He was clearly in a bad mood. After all, we did wake him up at four in the morning to catch the plane.

"I'm going to get something from the vending machines," I said, walking away from my family.

After I got my soda, I turned around and accidentally bumped into a beautiful blonde girl.

She muttered something that sounded like "Sorry", but I couldn't hear her. Before I could ask her what she said, she rushed away from me.

"Sorry about her," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see a blonde girl with dark roots leaning on the desk. "She's a little…awkward."

The girl was wearing a pair of grayish brown skinny jeans and an earth tone shirt.

"I noticed," I replied. "I'm Leila."

The girl stopped leaning on the desk and smiled. "I'm Ariana."

She held her hand out. I shook it.

"Again, I'm sorry about her," she said. "Alyx…she's not like most girls."

"But why did she run away?" I asked.

"She's just an awkward person," Ariana told me. She smiled. "But let's forget about her for now. I'll show you around."

"Thanks," I replied as she led me out to the pool.

"Cat!" Ariana yelled. A girl with short brown hair and red highlights walked up, smiling. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of short denim shorts.

"Hi, I'm Catalina," she said, holding out her hand. "What're you here for?"

"You make it sound like we're in jail," another girl, this one with black hair that went to just under her shoulders, said, walking up to Catalina. She smiled at me. "I'm Riley."

Riley was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red V-neck tee.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Leila."

"Did you meet Alyx yet?" Catalina asked.

"No," I replied.

"She bumped into her in the lobby," Ariana told the others.

"Well, you should meet her," Riley said. "We're trying to make her less, well, awkward."

"She's the most awkward person in the entire Palm Woods," Catalina told me. "I've only been here for a week and I already know that."

"Why is she awkward?" I asked.

Riley shrugged. "She just is," she said. "I met her when I moved in a few days ago and she's been awkwardly quiet ever since."

_**Ava POV**_

I walked into the Palm Woods with my brother Ethan. He was talking about something that had to do with music producing. I wasn't paying any attention.

I noticed a blonde girl sitting alone at a table in the corner, typing furiously on her laptop. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black Converse, and a plain black V-neck tee.

"Go talk to her," Ethan told me. I looked at him.

"She's doing something," I said.

"Go talk to her," my brother repeated. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and walked over to her.

She looked at me. "Um…if you wanna…I…uh…better go…," she muttered, closing her laptop, standing up, grabbing her bag, and running away.

I walked back to my brother.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I replied. "She just ran away as soon as I walked up."

"Somehow I don't believe that," my brother said.

A blonde with dark roots walked up to me. "Hey, I'm Ariana. I saw you talking to Alyx. She's a little awkward around people. I just wanted to apologize to you for her."

"Okay, I believe you," Ethan said. "I'll meet you in the apartment."

My brother walked away. I turned to Ariana. "So you know her well?"

"Not very well," she said. "I just know that she's extremely awkward around people."

"Well, I'm Ava," I said, shaking her hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet a few of my friends," Ariana told me, smiling and grabbing my wrist. She dragged me out to the pool.

"Wow, this is an amazing pool," I stated.

"I know," Ariana said. "I've lived here for six months and I can honestly say this is the best place to hang out."

"Hey, it's that Alyx chick," I said, pointing to the other side of the pool. Alyx was sitting at one of the cabanas, underneath the tent, and typing furiously on her laptop.

"Let's go talk to her," Ariana said.

"Why? She ran away the last time I tried to talk to her," I pointed out.

"We need to get her less awkward and shy. It's really weird to have someone quiet and shy around here," she told me. "Everyone here's awkward in their own way, but she's the most awkward."

"Alright, let's go," I said, walking with Ariana over to Alyx.

"Hey, Alyx," Ariana greeted.

"Hey," Alyx replied warily.

We ended up talking to her for a little bit, until my brother called me and told me that I had to get to the apartment.

**I said everything in the beginning…so…review? *hopeful face***


	3. Chapter 3

**I applied to a boarding school this year, and I didn't think I got in, but I did. So I've been packing up my stuff, flying out to England (I didn't know it was in England until about three weeks ago, when I found out that I got in. My mom was the one who found the school and told me about it, but she didn't tell me where it was), and unpacking there. Three days ago, my roommate Kendyll (not joking, that's her name) moved in (she's from England, so she didn't have to come early), and she doesn't really like me that much. I'm really excited for this year, but I'm also really nervous. I've never really been away from home before (I'm from Connecticut), and going to a boarding school that far away doesn't really help. It also doesn't help that I'm going into my sophomore year, which isn't really a good time to move to a new school. I didn't really get a warm welcome to the other eleven people in my house. See, I don't get the dorm system there. There are houses, like Harry Potter, but only eight or twelve people in a house. It's coed, which is kind of weird for me. Did I mention that they only have French and Spanish classes there? Which isn't good for me, since I've been taking Italian for the last four years. But I'll manage, somehow.**

**So yesterday Kendyll stole my computer and **_**DELETED**_** my sound card, which means I can't play videos on my computer or listen to music. I spent all night before in the living room, downloading the entire **_**60**_** episode first season of House of Anubis, about twenty of my favorite episodes of Big Time Rush, and about thirty episodes of iCarly, and now I can't watch them. I have to send my computer to a repairman tomorrow and it takes **_**WEEKS**_** to fix and get back. So I'll be stuck watching random British shows that I don't know anything about, while hoping that I'll be able to catch a few episodes of Big Time Rush every once in a while. I know they have it on the airways here, but no one in my house likes Big Time Rush or iCarly. They don't like any of the shows on Nickelodeon. I AM GOING TO DIE.**

**This isn't really a chapter, just a quick update as to why I can't update in a while. I'll be back as soon as my computer gets repaired. I might have to get a replacement, and that may take a while. I was actually smart enough to put all the episodes on a few flash drives, so I'm not gonna lose them (SMILEY FACE). But honestly, I don't know how I'm gonna survive! I'm really upset right now, so I guess I'm gonna go reread the Harry Potter series and try not to kill my roommate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, this is hard to say, but I've been admitted to a psychiatric hospital, for depression and an eating disorder (OED, obsessive eating disorder). I'm only On the Internet, which is usually banned for patients, because my mom's still in America, and she's used to me being in the hospital, and I could email her to mention it to her. I decided to tell you why I've not been updating. I'm most likely going to be here for a few months. Ps, look up the song Wasted by Carrie Underwood, it's amazing. Love always, Raeanne_**


End file.
